knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Roark
'Appearance' Height: '''3'8 '''Build: '''Lean and Skinny '''Main color: Fallow Brown Markings: 'Various dark brown markings throughout his body, mostly on his arms, legs, tail and fins. Has stripes on the side of his body '''Skin color: '''Light Brown '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp triangle shaped eye that are light orange in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has three 'fins' that run down the right side of his head and two fins that are on each side of his head. '''Other noticeable features: '''None '''Overall clothing style: '''Only wears swimming trunks that are light orange with white stars and trim on it 'Personality Likes *Swimming *Searching for treasure *Socializing with people *Museums and other historical places Dislikes *Greedy people *Walking around a lot, especially on land *Being alone for a while Fav drink: '''Root Beer '''Fav food: '''Sushi '''Personality: *Carless and free-spirited *A loyal friend *Cunning *Love the trill of adventures *Helpful *Always honest and fair to everyone *Loves to socialize *A bit of a romantic *Tad bit sensitive 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Very strong water powers, has complete manipulation of it and can be seen as an expert *Knows the ocean like the back of his hand *Strong and faster fighter in the water Weaknesses: *Very slow on dry land *Does terrible against land-dwellers in fights 'History' *Born in a litter of 15 other shark pups *Mother basically left them to fend for themselves in the ocean *Finds out very fast how dangerous the ocean is as he watch some of his sibling get eaten before him *Tries to get the other siblings to band together which they try *Few years ago by but more sibling are picked off and soon all decide its best to be alone to better their chances *Struggles to survive but manages to until he's a decent size at 13 *Kinda get bored of the ocean and soon becomes curious of the land-dwellers *Start to come out of the ocean during the day to explore when he's 15 *Discovers the amazement that is museums *Talks to a curator and gets a job as a deep sea diver at 16 *Start to bring treasures from the ocean to the museum to donate as pieces for the galleries, get paid a little bit that help him get by *Begins to socializes a lot more now with constantly going in and out of the ocean *One day accidently spooks Lorelei and felt awful, friendship forms from there on *While continuing to search for treasure, keeps up with Lorelei and talks to her about things going on in the world *One night tries to make a move and kisses her thinking she had feeling for him *Turns out she doesn't and prefers girls. Kinda upset but understands her desires and decides to remain good friends *Goes with Lorelei when he's 19 to one of her tournaments as a guest of honor *Goes on a little quest and discovered a rather old and worn statue with some strange writing on it *While Lorelei does her matches, spend a lot of time researching the language *Discovers its a reversal spell and heads back with her to perform it *Out comes... a griffin? *After listening to Claws' story, explains to him about what's happened since his times and trying to piece together things for him *Stays with Lorelei until the remainder of the tournament *Returns home and continue to do what he loves 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *One of two adoptable I bought from Uncanny *Only aquatic character to date *Decide because I bought him with Lorelei to have their story tie in together *I gots some plans for this fellow eventually * Category:Minor Characters